The invention relates to blanks for forming cartons useful in packaging a plurality of articles such as cans or bottles of drink for example, and more particularly to carton blanks for packaging articles in a non-rectangular array to form, for example, a fully enclosed carton.
A known carton having an octagonally shaped base and top panel is disclosed by Chaussadas in U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,485. The carton comprises a large number of separate panels for closing the sides and ends of the carton. A separate panel is hingably connected to each of the eight edges of the top and base panels. The majority of these panels depend only substantially halfway between the associated top or bottom panel and the opposite bottom or top panel and therefore overlap an associated panel depending from the opposite top or bottom panel. A relatively complex method of folding various panels is therefore required in order to close the carton shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,485.